Abraham
}} Abraham is a man with mysterious ties to the academy. While he originally appeared to be allied with the academy, he currently appears to be its main antagonist. As such, he was the one who was the source or impetus of many of the current events. All Will Be Free Abraham is shown to have interacted with many of the glories during their pasts: Zoe: Abraham is the one who found a three year old Zoe in Mumbai . He appears to have been searching for her for some time and is unsurprised at her gifts. Hunter: Abraham saves hunter from being run over by a car when he was 10 . He also gives Hunter a watch (so that he "won't lose track of time anymore"). This "gypsy curse" appears to be the source of Hunter's clock distortion. Hisao: Abraham rescues the young Hisao from his burning home after Georgina Daramount and Reginald Gribbs light it on fire in order to cover up the murder of Mari Fukayama and the kidnapping of Jun Fukayama . Ike: Abraham shows up right after Ike has killed a man (presumably his father) . He says that he can fix everything, but Ike has to leave right away and stick to the plan. At the end of the issue, Ike makes a bargain with Daramount to earn his freedom by killing a man locked in the basement of the Academy. It turns out that the man is Abraham and that he is Ike's father. P.E. Abraham is still in chains in the basement of the academy when all the children disappear. Furious, Gribbs beats him up demanding to know where the children are. Abraham professes ignorance and Gribbs continues to punch him. Finally, Abraham says he won't tell Gribbs anything until he sees his son. Gleefully, Gibbs agrees and opens the door to reveal David. In flashback (four years ago), Abraham is the leader of a group of children in the desert. This includes the teacher Miss Richmond, the mother of one of the children. Abraham sends a group of six of them (Guillaume, Vanessa Richmond, Fortunato, Akiko, Ian, and Irina) out on a dangerous mission to "save all that is worth saving". Truants These six are the group that eventually infiltrates the academy as students two years later. On the night of Woodrun, most of the group believe that their goal is to rescue Abraham. Abraham, still in chains, is confronted by his son, David. Abraham refuses to look at him, but reminds Gribbs that "it won't work". In apparent support with this, David fades away before reaching Abraham. Gribbs is disappointed that Abraham was not killed like the others, and notes that "some rules can't ever be broken". This may refer to the word that the The Headmaster gave to Abraham, "and his word cannot be broken". Flashbacks fill in more of Abraham's backstory. At the time of Ike's birth, Abraham was a close associate (and possible superior) of Reginald Gribbs . Six years later, he catches his wife Cynthia having an affair, but seems unconcerned. Relationships Abraham is completely focused on his goal, at the detriment of any other relationships. Ike describes him as being rather distant and not often around during his youth. He was apparently more interested in "other people's children" as investments. He only briefly visits the hospital during Ike's birth. He is seen visiting Ike again when he is six and appears to be trying to maintain a connection. He appears to be trying to explain his absences and duties by telling Ike the story of Abraham and Issac. However, he is soon pulled away by a phone call from "Benjamin", leaving behind a bitter Ike. Abraham takes Ike to Coney Island for his tenth birthday. He emphasizes the responsibility that will be Ike's legacy and the two appear to be bonding. Dagney shows up while Ike is playing a carnival game and orders Abraham to leave with her, stranding Ike alone on the pier. By the time Ike is 14, he is filled with nothing but loathing and disdain for his father, even when he bails Ike out of jail. When Ike is 15, he finds a drunk Abraham in the office. Abraham apologizes for being a bad father, and tells Ike that he doesn't blame Ike for hating him, before passing out on the couch. Ike admits he doesn't hate Abraham. However, when Ike reads his will and discovers that he is being left nothing, he stabs Abraham in a fit of rage. Though Abraham is apparently a well-respected businessman, it is unclear what his business actually entails. He is a partner at a restaurant. There also are references to "facilities" (that Ike sets fire to), "the company", and "the foundation", but even Ike does not know what the family business is. During his funeral, Ike implies that Abraham had mistresses, but whether that is factual or slander is still undetermined. Trivia "Abraham" is a name taken from the Hebrew Bible, and means "father of a multitude", which is appropriate considering the large number of children he has influence over. Kevin Costner is the main inspiration for Abraham's character design. Information has appeared in /Appearances}} issues to date: Morning Glories Wiki has [[:Category: /Images| /Images}} images featuring ]] References Category:Characters Category:Family Members of Glories Category:Parents of Students